La Chimére
by Aline.Alien
Summary: Il le savait , ce qu’il faisais était fou et dangereux, mais il réussirait coûte que coûte même s il fallait qu’il y laisse la vie.
1. chapter 1

Prologue:

Cela faisais 3 jours qu'il survolait les mers du Nouveau Monde à la recherche d'un bateau bien particuliers. Ses ailes le faisait souffrir et la fatigue commencée à avoir raison de lui, il aurait voulue se poser mais il n'avait pas vue une seule île depuis son départ. De plus, le passager sur son dos était de plus en plus mal en point. Ses blessures devait être infecté mais sans pouvoir se poser et sans matériel médical il ne pouvais rien faire. Il crue s'evanouir lorsque un drapeau noir se présenta dans son champs de vision, reconnaissant au premier coup d'oeil l'emblème inscrit dessus il se laissa tomber sur le pont du bateau tout en faisant attention à sa précieuse cargaison. Il tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes, un nombre de personne impressionnant s'amassent autour de lui, il voulut parler mais la fatigue eu raison de lui et il s'évanouit.


	2. Rencontre, Dinde et propositions

Son réveil se fit dans le brouillard, il avait mal partout et était horriblement fatiguer. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement. Un vertige le prit et il tenta de trouver une sorte de stabilité le temps que sa passe. Il regarda autour de lui, le lit sur lequel il était allongé était entouré de deux grands rideaux blancs , il remarqua que son arme lui avait était laisser il n'était donc pas prisonnier ? On l'avait même soigné . Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'une infirmière en blouse rose rentra par une des portes, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit et fit volte-face sans lui donner l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche. Il soupira et ne bougea pas sachant que les pirates vivants dans le navire aller venir d'eux-mêmes. Ce fut un homme blond et basané qui rentra le premier, l'emblème de l'homme le plus fort du monde tatouer sur le torse. Il se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise alors que son regard le scrutait.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda t'il un peu agressif

-Il dort encore, mais il va bien. Un poids dont il ne pensait pas avoir la charge se leva de ses épaules et il se détendis un peu.

-Je suis Marco de l'équipage des pirates de Barbe-Blanche, yoi se présenta-t-il. Content de te voir réveiller, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions,yoi.

Il déglutit difficilement, c'est vrais, qui ne se poserait pas de question alors qu'un parfait inconnu débarquer avec un de leur meilleur homme, blessé, sur le dos ?

-Je t'en pris vas-y ...

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi Ace est dans cette état yoi ?

-Je suis Fenrir, un voyageur solitaire. J'étais sur l'île de Banaro quand j'ai rencontré un homme du nom de Barbe Noir.

Le regard de Marco s'écarquilla légèrement. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami et frère Thatch, ainsi que le départ d'Ace, il nourrissait une haine sans limite contre Teach . Alors savoir que ce Fenrir l'avait rencontré le rendais encore plus méfiant envers lui.

-Il se vanter d'avoir vaincu Ace au Poing Ardent et qu'il voulait le donner au marine. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait des preuves et il m'a montré votre camarade. Tout le monde connaît les pirates de BarbeBlanche et leur façon de faire. S'il avait réellement fait ce qu'il voulait , une guerre aurait éclater et personne ne veux ça . J'ai donc décidé de secourir Ace, mais ces foutues vermines m'on pris en chasse et je me suis enfui sans savoir où aller, c'est un coup de chance de vous avoir trouveé.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait comme cela que ça c'était déroulé, mais la vérité aurait entraîné trop de question et il tenait à la vie...

Marco de son côté ne savait pas trop comment réagir, cet homme venais d'empêcher un désastre. Peu importe où Ace se trouver, il se serait démené corps et âme pour le sauver. Il observa l'homme en face de lui, il ne devais pas avoir plus de 25 ans, ses cheveux bleu foncé était ébouriffé et ses yeux doré donner l'impression de lire à travers ton âme. Un voyageur solitaire ? Cela devenait plus rare de nos jours les mers étant de moins en moins sur il devait donc savoir se défendre.

-Je peux partir maintenant ?

Ce fut un retour à la réalité pour le 1er commandant.

-Partir ? Répéta-y-il bêtement.

-Oui, je voudrais retourner à ma tranquillité, je ne veux pas m'impliquer encore plus dans les histoires des pirates de Barbe-Blanche.

Marco négocia avec lui pour qu'il rencontre Barbe-Blanche et mange quelque chose avant de reprendre sa route. Bien qu'hésitant Fenrir accepta, que Marco l'ai convaincu de venir parce qu'il pourrait boire un coup laissa tout de même perplexe le 1er commandant . Le voyageur se leva attrapant l'énorme épée* et la passa dans son dos. Le phœnix était impressionné l'arme devait peser deux fois son poids, sa force de combat doit être intéressante.Ils allèrent directement sur le pont, beaucoup de pirates saluèrent Marco tout en regardant de travers le jeune homme. Il fut surpris de voir l'homme tirait la langue à un des hommes dont le regard se fit un peu trop insistant. Le phœnix laissa échapper un petit rire. Son père était assis sur son fauteuil, un tonneau de rhum à la main ( il peut jurer qu'il a vu les yeux du gars scintiller quand il a vu le tonneau).

-Voilà le mioche qui prétend pouvoir se servir de mon bateau comme piste d'atterrissage ! Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Marco sourit. Son père aimé déjà là garçon, à voir la lueur dans ses yeux, il pensait en faire un membre de l'équipage.

-Je préféré ça a l'eau, j'aime beaucoup la mer, mais les plongeons très peu pour moi, vieux Shnock*

Les pirates alentours sentir leur mâchoire tomber à l'épithète très peu respectueux, mais leur père ris encore plus fort ne se vexant absolument pas. Barbe-Blanche demanda à Fenrir pourquoi il c'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il lui raconta donc toute l'histoire. Le Capitaine hocha doucement la tête content de son histoire.

-Et ce pouvoir ... c'est un fruit du démon n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il intéresser par les capacités de son futur enfant.

-ouaip, c'est un zoan mythique : la chimère elle me permet de me transformer en un lion ailé avec des cornes et un serpent à la place de la queue, mais vous avez déjà put le voir n'est ce pas ?

-Un zoan mythique hein après la dinde, on a le gros chat !

Les deux concernés eurent soudainement un tique aux sourcils et un regard plus que noirs. Fenrir n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le géant se leva et tendis sa main vers le voyageur.

-Deviens mon fils et bat toi en mon nom !

Marco sourit se doutant que la discussion aller tourner comme ça.

-Nope.

Vous voyez l'épée de Clous dans Final Fantasy ?

De la d'où je viens le mot shnock est une manière un peu irrespectueuse de nommer un parent, du genre vieux con mais en moins méchant.

 **Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre et sa longueur ?**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je ne posterai pas très régulièrement mais je vais quand même m'obliger à un chapitre par moi.**

 **La bisette.**


End file.
